Soldier Side
by FlamingDranzer
Summary: Insanity is bad in normal society, but when a soldier on the battle field is insane, all that causes is the suffering of everyone around him. Mentions of Squinoa, SeiferxQuistis, ZellxLibrary Girl, IrvinexSelphie


Soldier Side

Just a random thing I thought up as I was listening to System of a Down this morning. It's my very first FF8 fic, even though I'm only at the part where you go to the SeeD celebration ball-thing, so that way you can meet Rinoa. This takes place a few years after the game, around when Squall's 22 or so.

Disclaimer: The song "Soldier Side" and its lyrics are owned by System of a Down; I don't own Final Fantasy VIIII or any of its characters.

Warnings: Suicide, lots of blood, character death

Soldier Side

Blood lay in an endless ocean before me, threatning to pull me into its crimson depths. I stare at the bodies...

So many bodies...

/Dead men lying on the bottom of the grave

Wondering when Savior comes

Is he gonna be saved/

I wander the deathbed, tripping over mutilated bodies. Eventually, something inside of me told me to look down, where I was greeted by a shocking sight.

Irvine Kinneas, Zell Dincht, Seifer Almasy - they lay by my feet.

/Maybe you're a sinner into your alternate life

Maybe you're a joker

Maybe you deserve to die/

I sigh, looking at the rivers of blood that come from their bodies, adding to the already endless ocean. The ocean gained a new depth - now it held loneliness.

/They were crying when their sons left

God is wearing black

He's gone to find no hope

He's never coming back/

Images of Selphie, Quistis and that library girl flood my mind. I was going insane, I knew. And then, I saw her -

Rinoa.

/They were crying when their sons left

All young men must go

He's come so far to find the truth

He's never going home/

The women were crying when we left, but what would they do now, when their lovers were killed? And the killer was someone they knew?

/Young men standing on the top of their own graves

Wonder when Jesus comes

Are they gonna be saved/

I wandered farther into the sea, leaving the bodies of my friends behind me. The scent of blood and death overwhelmed me, sickening me, adding to my depression.

/Cruelty to the winner

Bishop tells the king his lies/

I remember...I told Rinoa that I would come back alive. Zell, Irvine and Seifer had told the same to their girlfriends. I was the only one who survived. Should I get out of here, how could I live with that sin haunting me?

/Maybe you're a mourner

Maybe you deserve to die/

I picked up a pocketknife from one of the soldiers. The blade, stained in blood, seemed to glow brilliantly in the moonlight. I eyed my wrists, my face making its way into a fiendish smile.

Just like it had before.

/They were crying when their sons left

God is wearing black

He's gone so far to find no hope

He's never coming back/

The wind blew through my blood-stained hair, bombarding me with more scents of decay. I stepped through a pool of blood, causing it to splatter over my boots and torn pants.

/They were crying when their sons left

All young men must go

He's come so far to find no truth

He's never going home/

I stopped suddenly. I ran my fingers over my scar, memorizing its position before slicing it open with the sharp knife. I was grinning like a madman as I cut deep into my wrists. The blood poured out like spilt milk, quickly joining the other pools of blood on the ground.

/Welcome to the Soldier Side

Where there's no one here but me

People all grow up to die

There is no one here but me/

I chuckled as the blade tore open my neck. I fell to my knees, suddenly weak. As I closed my eyes, I knew what was to come, but what could I do? I am a sinner - no, I'm worse than that. I'm a _murderer_. I, Squall Leonhart, am the murderer of Irvine Kinneas, Zell Dincht, and Seifer Almasy.

What can I say? Insanity causes a man to do things that they regret.

/Welcome to the Soldier Side

Where there's no one here but me

People on the soldier's side

There is no one here but me/

-----------------------------------------------------

If you haven't figured it out, Squall went somewhat insane during a battle and killed his friends. Then he takes a page from Cloud's book and goes all emo and dies.


End file.
